


Love at Midnight

by Pri_Chan1410



Series: PoT Vampire Series [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pri_Chan1410/pseuds/Pri_Chan1410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok he admits it. He was in love with the blond boy. Who wouldn’t?  He was just too cute and innocent for his own good.  But what is what this apparently innocent blond and the others were hiding? They are hiding something dark…and non-human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Prince of Tennis…No matter how much I wish I did. TT_TT
> 
> This was the first lemon I wrote, and I wanted to share it with you n,n
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It was just a peaceful day in Hyotei Gakuen, the halls getting empty slowly, some chattering around, some people hanging in the green areas and…

“KYA!! ATOBE-SAMA!!!”

“KAWAII JI-CHAN!!!”

“IMPRESIVE OSHITARI-SEMPAI!!!”

Ummm, let’s go back, it was a normal day in Hyoteu Gakuen, and as any other day, the Hyotei Regulars were training while all of their annoying fans cheer for them.  
They were having practice matches; in court A they were playing doubles, Gakuto and Yuushi against Hiyoshi and Taki. And in court B Choutaru was playing against Ryou. Atobe was supervising on the side with Kabaji by his side. Jirou as always was sleeping soundly on the bench without paying much attention to his surroundings.  
Atobe looked away from the matches to look at were the blond player was asleep. He walked over to him and shook him trying to wake him up. 

“Oi, oi Jirou wake up.” He said. Jirou yawned and blinked slowly focusing his eyes to look at Atobe. 

“Mmm, Atobe, what is it?” He asked still sounding sleepy as he moved to sit down. Atobe sigh in frustration.

“Instead of sleeping… why don’t you have a match with Ore-sama now?” He asked. Jirou became instantly awake after hearing this. 

“Really? I get to play a match against you!?!” He exclaimed jumping on his seat almost falling on Atobe’s lap. Atobe had to use all of his self-control from stop himself  
from blushing at Jirou’s proximity. Yeah he has already realized how much he liked the blond, and probably more than “like”. He has realize this several weeks ago, he was in love with this cute innocent blond, well he couldn’t help it, but he wouldn’t admit it. But it was always something about him that would always attract him… something almost…unnatural.

“Yeah Jirou, lets go.” He said. While he got his racket he caught a glimpse of Oshitari’s smirk, he frown at this sending a death glare to him who only smirked wider.

“Let’s go Atobe!!!” Jirou screamed from the court. 

The match went smoothly, half an hour later it ended with the score of 6-4 Atobe being the winner.

“Practice is over!! Freshman pick up the balls, the rest are dismissed.” Atobe yelled getting out of the court.

“HAI!!” was the general answer.

“Ne, ne Atobe, can I stay at your house today!!!” Jirou said running to Atobe’s direction. “My parents are not going to be today and I don’t want to stay alone at my house, it scares me, can I? Pleeeeeeeeeeease!!!!” Jirou begged making a puppy face. 

“Sure Jirou” Atobe said sighting because of two things; one: not being able to say no to the boy, and two: realizing the Jirou would be at his house for a full night.

“Yay!!!” Jirou said jumping around just before being pulled backwards farther from Atobe by Gakuto and Shishido.

**********

“Ne, so aren’t we going tonight?” Gakuto asked. 

“Damn! And I was getting hungry…”Shishido complained. 

“Ie, gomen Gakuto, Ryou, I am getting my food other way tonight.” Jirou said smirking knowingly with Gakuto and Shishido imitating his smirk. 

“Mmm, I want to try too….” Gakuto murmured. “Yuushi won’t complain about the first one…well I think he won’t I’m not sure and about the second…he doesn’t have  
to know does he.” Gakuto said grinning. 

“No, he doesn’t.” Jirou said chuckling. 

“Gosh! Can´t you think in something else!?” Shishido almost, scream.

“No.” Both said in unison.

“And you can’t deceive us, we know you used to think the same things about a certain beautiful silver haired teen, before he became you mate.” Gakuto said in a mocking tone. “Also it was very unexpected I mean, from the three of us you being the first with a mate? Is completely unexpected, talking about him… where is Chotarou?” 

“He went home first, I don’t remember why.” He said.

“Hmp, what kind of mate you are, eh?” Gakuto mocked causing more screams from Shishido.

“Well guys I have to go get my things, before going to look for Atobe. Ja ne.” Jirou said running to the club room smirking slightly.

**********

Atobe stood confused on his place, he had heard part of the conversation but nothing made any sense to him which leaves him very confused…tonight?...hungry?...mate?...what about Oshitari?...and since when Jirou smirks?! 

He frowned; hating the feeling of being this confused, but decide to ignore it for now, thinking better in a way that would prevent himself from ravishing the cute little blond. He was brought back to reality when he felt someone tug his arm. His gaze stopped on the grinning blond who was now clinging from his arm.

“I am ready, let’s go!” He said happily. Atobe stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded and started walking to his limousine that was waiting in the gates of the school. 

**********

In half an hour they reach the Atobe Mansion. They went to Atobe’s and immediately Jirou jumped on the puffy bed. 

“Bring two plates of food to Ore-sama’s room.” He said to on of the maids.

“Hai Atobe-sama.” She said bowing and then leaving the room closing the door behind her. 

“Ne Atobe…”Jirou called once they had started eating.

“Hn?” Atobe murmured letting know he had heard him.

“What do you think it would happen when you reach a limit?” Jirou asked, Atobe stood silence for a couple of seconds and then answer:

“I guess you just have to surpass that limit.”

“But a limit isn’t supposes to be the end?” Jirou said now looking at Atobe. 

“I think a limit is when someone else says that is enough, you choose if you want to stop there or to go looking for that more than enough.” He said.

“You are right Kei-chan!” Jirou said happily and returned to eat leaving a stunned Atobe.

 _Kei-chan? Since when did he…?_ Atobe though. __

_You are absolutely right Kei-chan, every limit can be surpassed even the limit of life..._ Jirou though.

What Atobe didn’t see, was the small smirk that cross the blond lips for a couple of seconds.

**********

A while later Jirou was on Atobe’s bed, because no matter what he said, he couldn’t convince Jirou to go to one of the guest rooms. So he sighs in defeat and lies down on the bed next to Jirou and tried to fall asleep.  
He almost jumped when he felt a warm breath on his neck. He slowly turned around to find Jirou very close to him, his eyes still close. He returned to his original position but gasped in surprise when he felt Jirou’s hand going up under his shirt tracing his column all the way up till the middle of his shoulder blades and then descending again.

When his mind register was Jirou was doing he jumped in the bed into sitting position and turn around to look at Jirou who was giving him a look that showed a clearly amusement mixed with lust and if he wasn’t wrong he could see love in those eyes which make his heart jump.

“Ji-jirou what are you doing…?” He said suddenly nervous at the predatory look Jirou was giving him.

“What does it looks like?” Jirou murmured getting into his four and then starting to crawl over to Atobe into he was almost on top of him with his faces barely inches apart. “Don’t deny it Kei-chan, I know it. I know how much you want my body, how much you want to fuck me like a woman. I know you want me as much as I want you.”He murmured into Atobe’s lips.

Atobe’s eyes cloud with lust just before he push Jirou off of him and pinning him to the bed with his elbows one on each side of Jirou’s head. 

“Mmm, you being a naughty little boy, Jirou, for this Ore-sama is going to punish you.” Atobe said smirking widely. Jirou giggled and murmured into Atobe’s ear:

“Please do so master; I want to learn my lesson.” He said moving his eyes so he was looking directly into Atobe’s eyes.  
Lowering his head Atobe finally seal his lips with the blond ones in a rough but deep kiss. Jirou brought his hands around Atobe’s neck and pulling him down against his own body to get more contact. 

“Mmm, Keigo.” Jirou murmured, making Atobe growl. Then Atobe moved, getting off Jirou he sat down on the bed and said:

“Ore-sama orders you to strip.” He said smirking. 

“H-hai.” Jirou murmured biting his lips while his fingers started to unbutton his shirt tracing with his fingers the new skin that was being shown with every button he undo, while his eyes were locked with Atobe´s, who was giving him a look full of lust.  
In the moment Jirou got rid of the last piece of his close Atobe nearly jumped on him and started kissing him roughly before descending along, his jaw and neck until his mouth was licking Jirou´s nipple while he use his hand to work with the other.

“Mmmm, Kei-kei-chan” Jirou murmured panting, making Atobe smirk. 

He stopped for a moment so he could get rid of his shirt and pants before continuing his way down the petit body underneath him until he reach the area around  
Jirou´s flesh and started licking around it but never touching the erected flesh, making Jirou whimper. 

“Tell me what you want Jirou.” He said.

“Mmm, I want you to suck my cock and make me cum so hard tha-AHHH!!!!!”Jirou screamed arching his back in pleasure when Atobe took him full into his mouth and started slamming his hips trying to get more contact but stopped when Atobe pushed his hips back against the back using one his hands to keep him from moving and continue to suck eagerly the older boy´s erection.

“Ah…ah Kei-KEIGO!!!” Jirou´s screamed as his body release his cum into Keigo´s mouth that swallowed it all before releasing Jirou´s flesh with a pop sound. He crawled again over Jirou´s body until he reaches the blend’s mouth and kissed him eagerly letting the older boy taste himself before getting rid of his last piece of close.

He pushed Jirou´s tights apart and got in between them observing the blonde´s twitching hole. 

“Suck.” Atobe ordered as he putted two fingers on Jirou´s mouth. The blonde opened his mouth to receive both digits and sucked them making sure to wet them enough for what was coming. 

“Good boy.” Atobe said when Jirou´s release his fingers. He lowered his hand to the twitching hole and pushed one digit in and started stretching his partner.

“Mmm…Keigo more.” Jirou´s said and gasped as a second digits entered his body.  
Keigo moved his digits fast inside the petit body trying to find Jirou´s special spot. 

“AHH!!!” Jirou screamed an arched his body. “Do that again Keigo…”Jirou panted and Atobe complied. 

Atobe then pulled his fingers out gaining a groan in disappointment, and chuckle. He crawled over Jirou´s body again and pressed his flesh against Jirou´s hole. Jirou whimpered in want, and putted his arms around Keigo´s neck to pull him into a demanding kiss.

“Ask for it Jirou.”Atobe said.

“Keigo please.” Jirou said. “Please…”

“Please what?” Atobe asked. “What do you want?” He asked pressing harder against the blonde’s entrance.

“Oh god. Keigo just fuck me already!!!” He complained making Atobe chuckled. 

“Well if you are so eager…”he said as he slammed hard against Jirou getting all the way in. 

“AHH…”Jirou screamed half in pleasure and half in pain, as his eyes slammed shut and he tossed his head back . While Keigo groaned as how tight his lover was. 

“Keigo…move.”He demanded and Atobe pulled out and slammed forcefully into the petit body while his mouth started to lick and bite Jirou´s neck and Jirou tossed his head to the side to give him more access. 

“Ah…Keigo more…”Jirou said. “Faster…Harder…deeper!!! Oh got Keigo fuck me hard!!!!” He screamed and arched again as Atobe hit his prostate. His nails digging in 

Atobe´s back. “Ah…ah…ah..KEIGO!!!” Pulling the body closer to him and started to suck and lick Keigo´s neck.

Atobe complied his now lover and started to thrust against Jirou practically abusively. While his hand jerked Jirou´s flesh. 

Jirou who had closed his eyes previously opened them to show them shinning in a bloody red color and his fangs started to grow.

“Ah…Keigo, I want to taste you.” He said as he brought Keigo´s neck closer to him and his fangs started to pierce the silky white skin.

Atobe opened his eyes in shock and his body tensed at the feeling of Jirou´s piercing his neck and sucking his blood.

“Ji-jirou?” He asked. Jirou slowly let go of his neck and looked at Atobe in the eyes, his eyes still shinning in hunger.

“Ah…what is it Keigo, you don’t like it? I always though it would feel good if you fuck me as I drank your blood. Don’t you want to try it?” He asked smirking.

“Jirou what are-” He started but was interrupted by Jirou. 

“Just move Keigo. I can’t tell me you don’t like it I can feel how much you do, when can talk later.” Jirou said as he gave Atobe a quick peck in the lips. “Now move.” He ordered. And this time Atobe did as told as he slammed roughly in the body underneath him. While Jirou returned to taste his lover´s crimson blood.

“Mmm, Keigo…” Jirou started as he let go of Atobe´s neck. “I am going to- AHH!” Jirou said/screamed as he released in Atobe´s hand and in their stomach, his walls clenching aroung the hard orgasm inside him forcing Atobe´s release in his body.

They both lay on the bed looking at each other before Atobe pulled out from Jirou and next to him and Jirou turn around to look at him directly. 

“You can ask now.” Jirou said smiling.

“So you are a…vampire?” He asked. Jirou giggled.

“Yep I am a pureblood to be exact.” He said.

“A pure blood?” 

“Yeah its means I don’t have any trace of human blood in my blood I was never human, I was born a vampire.”

“Oh…so only your type can be born?” 

“Yeah, kind of…” He clarified. “In the vampire world, we are organized like this: The purebloods, the nobles or aristocrats, and the normal vampires.” He explained. “At times in special cases Nobles are allowed to have kids for some unknown reason from nature; these vampires have never being or will be human. So we are called purebloods.”

“I see…so what is your plan with ore-sama.” He asked frowning. Jirou giggled again.

“I think you already know I am planning on making you like me and mate you, so you can be only mine Kei-chan.” He said kissing Atobe which he responded. “Don’t you like the idea?” he asked.

Atobe looked directly in those brown and happy orbs and smiled softly.

“Yeah I would like that.” He said kissing HIS blonde again and pulling him closer into a hug letting Jirou to lay his head on his chest.

“I am glad.” Jirou murmured. 

“I love you Kei-chan.”

“I love you to Jirou.”  
\-----Owari------

 

\-----Omake-----

Atobe and Jirou were getting dressed the next day to go to school in Atobe´s room. Atobe was finishing putting on his uniform while Jirou was getting out of the shower.

“Mmm, I wonder how it went for Gakuto.” Jirou asked, sitting on Atobe´s lap in the limousine which was heading to Hyotei. 

“What do you mean?” Atobe asked playing with Jirou´s hair.

“Gakuto was planning to tell Oshitari yesterday too…” Jirou said looking at the ceiling thoughtful.

“Eh? Gakuto too is a…?”

“Vampire Kei-chan, is called vampire.” Jirou giggled. “And yeah he is a noble vampire. And he is planning on mating Oshitari.”

“And what Shishido is a vampire too?” Atobe asked.

“Yep, we know each other since we where little, you could say they were assign to me, since purebloods are not allowed to wander alone, they send someone to protect them. In my case Gakuto and Ryuu are the ones that protect me…”He said.

“And what’s next? Shishido is going to mate Choutaro soon too?” he asked surprised. Jirou chuckled.

“Of course not silly.” He said. Atobe sight in relieve. “They mated two decades ago.” He finished smiling as atobe looked at him wide eyes before he unceremoniously slammed his palm on his forehead.

“You know what I won’t ask anything for now….”he muttered as Jirou laugh.


End file.
